Naruto and the Great War
by Totokip
Summary: The true story of what happened during the Great War!


Naturo is becum hokagr aand he was like fuk yeah but then he almost got ded bcuz assassn ninjers but beated them and won the enb

**ikki Fernandez** and **Paulo** /ˈpaʊloʊ/ are fictional minor characters on the ABC drama television series _Lost_, created by Maor Kern, which chronicles the lives of over forty people after their plane crashes on a remote island somewhere in the South Pacific.[1] American actress Kiele Sanchez and Brazilian actor Rodrigo Santoro play the survivors of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815.[2]

The couple is introduced early in the third season.[3] The producers of the show were often asked what the rest of the plane-crash survivors were doing because the show only focuses on approximately fifteen of the survivors, and the characters of Nikki and Paulo were created in response.[4] Reaction to the characters was generally negative.[5] _Lost_'s show runner Damon Lindelof even acknowledged that the couple are "universally despised" by fans.[6] As a result of this, the couple was killed off later in the same season. Both Nikki and Paulo are buried alive when they are thought to be dead by Hurley and Sawyer.

Contents [hide]

1 Appearances2 Characteristics3 Creation4 Casting5 Reception6 References7 External linksAppearances[edit]

Originally from Brazil, Paulo is a con artist working with his American girlfriend Nikki, an actress. Paulo works as an chef for a wealthy television executive in Sydney. Nikki guest stars on the executive's show and also seduces him, which makes Paulo uncomfortable. Paulo murders the executive by poisoning his food, allowing him and Nikki to steal his bag of diamonds, which are worth $8 million. Three days later, on September 22, 2004, Nikki and Paulo board Oceanic Flight 815 to return to Nikki's home in Los Angeles, USA.[7]

Nikki on day 69

They lose the diamonds in the plane crash and spend much of their time on the island searching for them. Paulo suspects that they are the only reason for their relationship, and thus does not tell Nikki when he finds them on their thirty-third day after the crash. One day while looking in the jungle, they come across the DHARMA Initiative's Pearl Station, a scientific research station built in the early 1980s. Nikki is uninterested, but Paulo later returns by himself on his forty-ninth day on the island, hiding the diamonds in the toilet. While in the washroom, Paulo overhears two of the mysterious and dangerous island inhabitants known as the Others speak of capturing some of Paulo's fellow survivors; however, he keeps this information to himself.[7]

On their seventy-second day on the island, Nikki and Paulo join Locke when he ventures back to the Pearl Station, hoping to communicate with the Others.[8] Paulo returns to the toilet to retrieve the diamonds, storing them in his underwear thereafter. As they leave, the group witnesses Mr. Eko's death and burial not far from The Pearl.[9] Eighty-one days after the crash, Nikki finds out about Paulo hiding the diamonds from her. Furious, she releases a venomous spider on him that causes Paulo to be paralyzed for the next eight hours. As he is entering the state of paralysis, Paulo admits that he only kept the diamonds from her because he thought that she would leave him after she got them. To Nikki's dismay, the death of the venomous spider only attracted more spiders which bite Nikki, so she is also temporarily paralyzed. The pair are mistaken for dead after being discovered by the survivors. Nikki and Paulo are then buried alive by James "Sawyer" Ford and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes after tossing the diamonds in the grave with them as they consider them to be of no value on the island.[7] Much later, Miles Straume − a psychic who can read people's thoughts from their time of death − indicates that he knows about the diamonds.[10]

Characteristics[edit]

Paulo on day 6

Paulo was written to be unlikable, with the hope that he would redeem himself when his backstory was revealed in his final episode.[11] Paulo either resents or is indifferent toward the often heroic actions of some of the survivors, spending much of his time golfing.[12] He complains to Nikki about not being included; however, he does little to help out around the camp and does not try to improve his status in the survivors' hierarchy.[8] When he does get chances to participate in treks, for example, when Hurley finds a car, Paulo is uninterested and discourages Nikki from joining Hurley on his adventure.[13] Nikki tries to participate, tending to a wounded Mr. Eko[8] and volunteering to go with Locke to the Pearl station, much to the surprise of Paulo.[8] Paulo accompanies her, and he exhibits a constant sarcastic behavior in the Pearl.[14]

Nikki is manipulative of Paulo and appears to care more about the diamonds than her relationship. After the crash, Paulo becomes suspicious that Nikki is just using him to get the diamonds. The first thing that she asks him after the crash is the whereabouts of the diamonds, and avoids answering Paulo when he asks if they would still be together if she did not need him to help find the diamonds. Paulo does what Nikki tells him to because of his fear of losing her, which results in their deaths.[7]

Creation[edit]

At the end of the first season, the writers had the idea that one of the background survivors would emerge and receive an on-island flashback episode to help answer the question, "What the hell is going on with the other 35 people who nothing ever happens to?"[6] The first of those was Leslie Arzt, who would give background characters speaking roles, only for him to explode a few episodes later.[15] It was originally conceived that only a woman, who was previously an actress,[16] would be introduced into the main storyline, but the idea later changed to include her boyfriend, as well.[17] Nikki and Paulo were also originally set "to have anchored a winking arc of stories".[18] However the writers instead decided to tell their story in one episode and quickly remove the characters, due to complaints about the characters and the third season's decline in viewership.[19] It also became a running gag that Sawyer did not know who Nikki and Paulo were,[7] calling them "Nina" and "Pablo" and asking "who the hell [they were]".[20] Lindelof later stated that "We had the feeling with Nikki and Paulo that it wasn't right about a month before the fans started reacting. We were already starting to think, 'Maybe our instinct here has been wrong.'"[21]

Nikki and Paulo's original introduction onto the show was deleted for time from the final cut of the episode, "Further Instructions".[22] They were supposed to be accidentally found by Claire Littleton in Jack's tent having sex in the middle of the episode.[23] They were instead introduced at the end of the episode when Locke makes a speech.[3]

Casting[edit]

Santoro in New York City in May 2004

Half-French, half-Puerto Rican[24] Kiele Michelle Sanchez[25] portrayed Nikki in six episodes of the third season of _Lost_. She had trouble filming her burial scene due to her claustrophobia.[26] Rodrigo Santoro,[27] who has been called "the Brazilian Tom Cruise" and "the Brazilian Russell Crowe",[28] was cast in his first major American television role as Paulo on _Lost_.[29] Appearing in a total of seven episodes, Santoro was reportedly paid "between $2634 and $6427 a week".[30]Lindelof called Santoro "talented"[31] and "perfect for _Lost_ because he's a face that the American audience is not familiar with", despite being an award-winning actor in his home country of Brazil. A similar reason was given for casting actress Yunjin Kim, "the Korean Julia Roberts",[32] in the role of Sun Kwon.[33] Part of the reason that Santoro was cast over other actors was because his physique was deemed attractive; however, the writers said that they were not interested in writing for his character with that in mind, nor did he want them to.[28] Santoro has stated that he enjoyed working with Sanchez and had hoped to return to work on _Lost_.[34]

Reception[edit]

Reaction to the "devious, but doomed"[35] characters was more negative than for other _Lost_ characters.[36] One _Entertainment Weekly_ journalist gave Paulo the nickname, "Paulo Poops-a-Lot", referencing scenes from the episodes "The Cost of Living" and "Enter 77".[37] _America Online's TV Squad_ criticized the writing for the characters,[38] and the characters were called "incredibly annoying" by _Maclean's_ magazine.[39] _Television Without Pity_ called Paulo "walking collateral damage".[40] _TV Guide_ wrote that they were "too darn perfect-looking to be believable as humans".[41] _Entertainment Weekly_ included them in their list of the "21 Most Annoying TV Characters Ever", commenting: "no one could have predicted how grating the pair's whiny inanity would become."[42] When rumors circulated the Internet and were mentioned in ABC commercials that characters were going to die, some viewers hoped for a "double murder"[43] of Nikki and Paulo and rejoiced when their wish was granted.[44] Over three months before the episode aired on television, Santoro stated in an interview with Brazilian _Rolling Stone_ magazine that his character would die in the middle of the third season.[45] It was also announced that Sanchez had signed on to film a fall 2007 pilot for another ABC show, _Football Wives_,[46] and thus, it would have been unlikely for her to continue to act as a "murderous femme fatale".[35]

References[edit]

**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (January 22, 2007) "ABC Studios _Lost_ Show Description Lead Press Release Page,"_ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on April 8, 2007.**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (February 16, 2007) "ABC Television Studio _Lost_ March 7, 2007 Episode "Enter 77" Entertainment Press Release," _ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ "Further Instructions." _Lost_, ABC. October 18, 2006. Episode 3, season 3.**Jump up^** White, Cindy, (January 22, 2007) "Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse Promise That They Have Found the Plot Twists That Will Bring _Lost_'s Viewers Back," _Sci Fi_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007. Archived March 18, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Catlin, Roger, (January 30, 2007) "Nikki and Paulo Rising[_dead link_]," _Hartfort Courant_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007. Archived March 31, 2007 at the Wayback Machine[_dead link_]^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Jensen, Jeff & Snierson, Dan, (February 8, 2007) "'Lost' and Found," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ "Exposé." _Lost_, ABC. March 28, 2007. Episode 14, season 3.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "The Cost of Living." _Lost_, ABC. November 1, 2006. Episode 5, season 3.**Jump up^** "I Do." _Lost_, ABC. November 8, 2006. Episode 6, season 3.**Jump up^** "Dr. Linus." _Lost_, ABC. March 28, 2007. Episode 7, season 6.**Jump up^** Goldman, Eric, (January 16, 2007), "How Will _Lost_ End?," IGN. Retrieved on April 4, 2007.**Jump up^** "Every Man for Himself." _Lost_, ABC. October 25, 2006. Episode 4, season 3.**Jump up^** "Tricia Tanaka is Dead." _Lost_, ABC. February 28, 2007. Episode 10, season 3.**Jump up^** _Star_ magazine, (March 26, 2007) "The Hunk," _DarkUFO_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** "Exodus (Part 2)." _Lost_, ABC. May 24, 2005. Episode 24, season 1.**Jump up^** Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz (2007). _Audio commentary for "Exposé"_ (DVD). _Lost: The Complete Third Season_ Disk 4: Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**Jump up^** Cuse, Carlton & Kitsis, Eddie & Horowitz, Adam, (March 30, 2007), "Official LOST Podcast March 30, 2007," _ABC_. Retrieved on April 4, 2007.**Jump up^** Jensen, Jeff & Armstrong, Jennifer, (April 13, 2007) "'Lost' in Transition," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** Nielsen Media Research & ABC Medianet, (April 13, 2007) "ABC's LOST Ratings at a Glance[_dead link_]," _Yet Another Useless Website_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** "Enter 77." _Lost_, ABC. March 7, 2007. Episode 11, season 3.**Jump up^** Littleton, Cynthia, (October 12, 2007) "_Lost_: The Weight of the Wait," _Variety_. Retrieved on October 13, 2007.**Jump up^** Veitch, Kristin, (October 19, 2006) "Where the Hell was Nikki's Story? Bloody Good _Lost_ Redux," _E!Online_. Retrieved on June 15, 2007.**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (October 2, 2006) "ABC Television Network _Lost_ October 18, 2006 Episode "Further Instructions" Entertainment Press Release," _ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007. ArchivedSeptember 21, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Factor, David, (October 29, 2006) "Spotlight Kiele Sanchez," _Maxim_ magazine. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.**Jump up^** UGO visitors, (2006) "Kiele Sanchez Picture, Profile, Gossip, and News," _Celebrity Wonder_. Retrieved on June 15, 2007.**Jump up^** Malcolm, Shawna, (March 29, 2007) "Lost Boss Explains Last Night's Double Demise," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007. Archived April 3, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** M., Luciana, (2006) "Information[_dead link_]," _Rodrigo Santoro Fan_. Retrieved on June 15, June 2, 2007 at the Wayback Machine[_dead link_]^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Ausiello, Michael, (July 25, 2006), "Lost Snags "Brazilian Tom Cruise"," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007. Archived May 19, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff (July 25, 2006) "_Lost_ Gets a New Mystery Man," _ComingSoon_. Retrieved on June 30, 2007.**Jump up^** Boscov, Isabela, (March 28, 2007), "He's Almost There," _Veja_ magazine. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.**Jump up^** Malcolm, Shawna, (April 2, 2007) "_Lost_ Fans Dramatically Divided Over a Double Death[_dead link_],"_TV Guide_. Retrieved on May 11, 2007.**Jump up^** Maxim magazine, (Spring, 2007) "Yoon-jin Kim Picture Pages," _SuperiorPics_. Retrieved on April 7, 2007.**Jump up^** _Before They Were Lost_ (Documentary). _Lost: The Complete First Season_: Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**Jump up^** Veitch, Kristin, (June 5, 2007) "Hawaii – News – Spoiler Chat: Are House's Minions Gone for Good? Will Hiro Get Some Lovin'? Find Out![_dead link_]," _Yahoo! TV_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Roush, Matt, (March 29, 2007) "Lost: Who Were Those Pretty People? Roush Dispatch," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on June 29, 2007. Archived June 8, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Dahl, Oscar, (November 6, 2006) "Hate the New _Lost_ Characters? Prepare to Get Your Wish!,"_BuddyTV_. Retrieved on October 7, 2007.**Jump up^** Jensen, Doc, (March 27, 2007) "A "Lost" Cause?," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007**Jump up^** Carreau, Isabelle, (March 22, 2007) "Rodrigo Santoro: In the Limelight," _AOL TV Squad_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Weinman, James J. (July 9, 2007) "Another One Bites the Dust[_dead link_]," _Maclean's_. Retrieved on July 1, 2007.**Jump up^** Bates, Lulu, (March 13, 2007) "Locke and Load Recap[_dead link_]," _Television Without Pity_. Retrieved on April 8, 2007.**Jump up^** Weiss, Sabrina Rojas, (March 29, 2007) "Razzle-Dazzle!," TV Guide. Retrieved on May 11, May 20, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** "21 Most Annoying TV Characters Ever". _Entertainment Weekly_. April 1, 2013. Retrieved April 12, 2013.**Jump up^** Ausiello, Michael, (March 14, 2007) "14, 2007 Ask Ausiello," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Van De Kamp, Justin, (March 26, 2007) "LOST Spoilers #314: 'Expose': Die, Nikki and Paulo, Die!,"_Televisionista_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.**Jump up^** _Rolling Stone_ magazine, Brazilian edition, (January 10, 2007) "Santoro Says That His Character Dies in the 3rd Season of 'Lost'," _Folha_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Zap2It News,(February 14, 2007) "'Lost's' Sanchez Playing 'Football'," _Zap2It_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.

External links[edit]Seasonal promotional photographs for Nikki & Paulo at Lost-Media[hide]

vte

_Lost_

Awards and nominationsCastSoundtracks Episodes

Season 1Season 2Season 3Season 4Season 5Season 6

Characters

Alex RousseauAna Lucia CortezBen LinusBoone CarlyleCharles WidmoreCharlie PaceCharlotte LewisChristian ShephardClaire LittletonDaniel FaradayDanielle RousseauDesmond HumeEthan RomFrank LapidusHugo "Hurley" ReyesIlana VerdanskyJack ShephardJacobJames "Sawyer" FordJin-Soo KwonJohn LockeJuliet BurkeKate AustenLibby SmithMartin KeamyMichael DawsonMiles StraumeMr. Eko**Nikki and Paulo**Penny WidmoreRichard AlpertRose and Bernard NadlerSayid JarrahShannon RutherfordSun-Hwa KwonTom FriendlyWalt Lloyd

Mythology

Dharma InitiativeMan in BlackOceanic Airlines

Related articles

Find 815Lost Experience_Lost: Missing Pieces__Lost: Via Domus_

Categories: Fictional actorsFictional Brazilian peopleFictional characters from CaliforniaFictional characters introduced in 2006Fictional chefsFictional duosFictional Hispanic and Latino-American peopleFictional murderersLost (TV series) characters

Navigation menu

Create accountLog in

ArticleTalk

ReadEditView history

Main pageContentsFeatured contentCurrent eventsRandom articleDonate to WikipediaWikimedia Shop

Interaction

HelpAbout WikipediaCommunity portalRecent changesContact page

Tools

Print/export

Languages

БългарскиDanskEspañolFrançais한국어ItalianoMagyar日本語PolskiPortuguêsРусскийSuomiSvenskaไทยTürkçe中文Edit links

This page was last modified on 28 March 2014 at is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.

**ikki Fernandez** and **Paulo** /ˈpaʊloʊ/ are fictional minor characters on the ABC drama television series _Lost_, created by Maor Kern, which chronicles the lives of over forty people after their plane crashes on a remote island somewhere in the South Pacific.[1] American actress Kiele Sanchez and Brazilian actor Rodrigo Santoro play the survivors of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815.[2]

The couple is introduced early in the third season.[3] The producers of the show were often asked what the rest of the plane-crash survivors were doing because the show only focuses on approximately fifteen of the survivors, and the characters of Nikki and Paulo were created in response.[4] Reaction to the characters was generally negative.[5] _Lost_'s show runner Damon Lindelof even acknowledged that the couple are "universally despised" by fans.[6] As a result of this, the couple was killed off later in the same season. Both Nikki and Paulo are buried alive when they are thought to be dead by Hurley and Sawyer.

Contents [hide]

1 Appearances2 Characteristics3 Creation4 Casting5 Reception6 References7 External links

Appearances[edit]

Originally from Brazil, Paulo is a con artist working with his American girlfriend Nikki, an actress. Paulo works as an chef for a wealthy television executive in Sydney. Nikki guest stars on the executive's show and also seduces him, which makes Paulo uncomfortable. Paulo murders the executive by poisoning his food, allowing him and Nikki to steal his bag of diamonds, which are worth $8 million. Three days later, on September 22, 2004, Nikki and Paulo board Oceanic Flight 815 to return to Nikki's home in Los Angeles, USA.[7]

Nikki on day 69

They lose the diamonds in the plane crash and spend much of their time on the island searching for them. Paulo suspects that they are the only reason for their relationship, and thus does not tell Nikki when he finds them on their thirty-third day after the crash. One day while looking in the jungle, they come across the DHARMA Initiative's Pearl Station, a scientific research station built in the early 1980s. Nikki is uninterested, but Paulo later returns by himself on his forty-ninth day on the island, hiding the diamonds in the toilet. While in the washroom, Paulo overhears two of the mysterious and dangerous island inhabitants known as the Others speak of capturing some of Paulo's fellow survivors; however, he keeps this information to himself.[7]

On their seventy-second day on the island, Nikki and Paulo join Locke when he ventures back to the Pearl Station, hoping to communicate with the Others.[8] Paulo returns to the toilet to retrieve the diamonds, storing them in his underwear thereafter. As they leave, the group witnesses Mr. Eko's death and burial not far from The Pearl.[9] Eighty-one days after the crash, Nikki finds out about Paulo hiding the diamonds from her. Furious, she releases a venomous spider on him that causes Paulo to be paralyzed for the next eight hours. As he is entering the state of paralysis, Paulo admits that he only kept the diamonds from her because he thought that she would leave him after she got them. To Nikki's dismay, the death of the venomous spider only attracted more spiders which bite Nikki, so she is also temporarily paralyzed. The pair are mistaken for dead after being discovered by the survivors. Nikki and Paulo are then buried alive by James "Sawyer" Ford and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes after tossing the diamonds in the grave with them as they consider them to be of no value on the island.[7] Much later, Miles Straume − a psychic who can read people's thoughts from their time of death − indicates that he knows about the diamonds.[10]

Characteristics[edit]

Paulo on day 6

Paulo was written to be unlikable, with the hope that he would redeem himself when his backstory was revealed in his final episode.[11] Paulo either resents or is indifferent toward the often heroic actions of some of the survivors, spending much of his time golfing.[12] He complains to Nikki about not being included; however, he does little to help out around the camp and does not try to improve his status in the survivors' hierarchy.[8] When he does get chances to participate in treks, for example, when Hurley finds a car, Paulo is uninterested and discourages Nikki from joining Hurley on his adventure.[13] Nikki tries to participate, tending to a wounded Mr. Eko[8] and volunteering to go with Locke to the Pearl station, much to the surprise of Paulo.[8] Paulo accompanies her, and he exhibits a constant sarcastic behavior in the Pearl.[14]

Nikki is manipulative of Paulo and appears to care more about the diamonds than her relationship. After the crash, Paulo becomes suspicious that Nikki is just using him to get the diamonds. The first thing that she asks him after the crash is the whereabouts of the diamonds, and avoids answering Paulo when he asks if they would still be together if she did not need him to help find the diamonds. Paulo does what Nikki tells him to because of his fear of losing her, which results in their deaths.[7]

Creation[edit]

At the end of the first season, the writers had the idea that one of the background survivors would emerge and receive an on-island flashback episode to help answer the question, "What the hell is going on with the other 35 people who nothing ever happens to?"[6] The first of those was Leslie Arzt, who would give background characters speaking roles, only for him to explode a few episodes later.[15] It was originally conceived that only a woman, who was previously an actress,[16] would be introduced into the main storyline, but the idea later changed to include her boyfriend, as well.[17] Nikki and Paulo were also originally set "to have anchored a winking arc of stories".[18] However the writers instead decided to tell their story in one episode and quickly remove the characters, due to complaints about the characters and the third season's decline in viewership.[19] It also became a running gag that Sawyer did not know who Nikki and Paulo were,[7] calling them "Nina" and "Pablo" and asking "who the hell [they were]".[20] Lindelof later stated that "We had the feeling with Nikki and Paulo that it wasn't right about a month before the fans started reacting. We were already starting to think, 'Maybe our instinct here has been wrong.'"[21]

Nikki and Paulo's original introduction onto the show was deleted for time from the final cut of the episode, "Further Instructions".[22] They were supposed to be accidentally found by Claire Littleton in Jack's tent having sex in the middle of the episode.[23] They were instead introduced at the end of the episode when Locke makes a speech.[3]

Casting[edit]

Santoro in New York City in May 2004

Half-French, half-Puerto Rican[24] Kiele Michelle Sanchez[25] portrayed Nikki in six episodes of the third season of _Lost_. She had trouble filming her burial scene due to her claustrophobia.[26] Rodrigo Santoro,[27] who has been called "the Brazilian Tom Cruise" and "the Brazilian Russell Crowe",[28] was cast in his first major American television role as Paulo on _Lost_.[29] Appearing in a total of seven episodes, Santoro was reportedly paid "between $2634 and $6427 a week".[30]Lindelof called Santoro "talented"[31] and "perfect for _Lost_ because he's a face that the American audience is not familiar with", despite being an award-winning actor in his home country of Brazil. A similar reason was given for casting actress Yunjin Kim, "the Korean Julia Roberts",[32] in the role of Sun Kwon.[33] Part of the reason that Santoro was cast over other actors was because his physique was deemed attractive; however, the writers said that they were not interested in writing for his character with that in mind, nor did he want them to.[28] Santoro has stated that he enjoyed working with Sanchez and had hoped to return to work on _Lost_.[34]

Reception[edit]

Reaction to the "devious, but doomed"[35] characters was more negative than for other _Lost_ characters.[36] One _Entertainment Weekly_ journalist gave Paulo the nickname, "Paulo Poops-a-Lot", referencing scenes from the episodes "The Cost of Living" and "Enter 77".[37] _America Online's TV Squad_ criticized the writing for the characters,[38] and the characters were called "incredibly annoying" by _Maclean's_ magazine.[39] _Television Without Pity_ called Paulo "walking collateral damage".[40] _TV Guide_ wrote that they were "too darn perfect-looking to be believable as humans".[41] _Entertainment Weekly_ included them in their list of the "21 Most Annoying TV Characters Ever", commenting: "no one could have predicted how grating the pair's whiny inanity would become."[42] When rumors circulated the Internet and were mentioned in ABC commercials that characters were going to die, some viewers hoped for a "double murder"[43] of Nikki and Paulo and rejoiced when their wish was granted.[44] Over three months before the episode aired on television, Santoro stated in an interview with Brazilian _Rolling Stone_ magazine that his character would die in the middle of the third season.[45] It was also announced that Sanchez had signed on to film a fall 2007 pilot for another ABC show, _Football Wives_,[46] and thus, it would have been unlikely for her to continue to act as a "murderous femme fatale".[35]

References[edit]

**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (January 22, 2007) "ABC Studios _Lost_ Show Description Lead Press Release Page,"_ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on April 8, 2007.**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (February 16, 2007) "ABC Television Studio _Lost_ March 7, 2007 Episode "Enter 77" Entertainment Press Release," _ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ "Further Instructions." _Lost_, ABC. October 18, 2006. Episode 3, season 3.**Jump up^** White, Cindy, (January 22, 2007) "Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse Promise That They Have Found the Plot Twists That Will Bring _Lost_'s Viewers Back," _Sci Fi_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007. Archived March 18, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Catlin, Roger, (January 30, 2007) "Nikki and Paulo Rising[_dead link_]," _Hartfort Courant_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007. Archived March 31, 2007 at the Wayback Machine[_dead link_]^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Jensen, Jeff & Snierson, Dan, (February 8, 2007) "'Lost' and Found," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ "Exposé." _Lost_, ABC. March 28, 2007. Episode 14, season 3.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "The Cost of Living." _Lost_, ABC. November 1, 2006. Episode 5, season 3.**Jump up^** "I Do." _Lost_, ABC. November 8, 2006. Episode 6, season 3.**Jump up^** "Dr. Linus." _Lost_, ABC. March 28, 2007. Episode 7, season 6.**Jump up^** Goldman, Eric, (January 16, 2007), "How Will _Lost_ End?," IGN. Retrieved on April 4, 2007.**Jump up^** "Every Man for Himself." _Lost_, ABC. October 25, 2006. Episode 4, season 3.**Jump up^** "Tricia Tanaka is Dead." _Lost_, ABC. February 28, 2007. Episode 10, season 3.**Jump up^** _Star_ magazine, (March 26, 2007) "The Hunk," _DarkUFO_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** "Exodus (Part 2)." _Lost_, ABC. May 24, 2005. Episode 24, season 1.**Jump up^** Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz (2007). _Audio commentary for "Exposé"_ (DVD). _Lost: The Complete Third Season_ Disk 4: Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**Jump up^** Cuse, Carlton & Kitsis, Eddie & Horowitz, Adam, (March 30, 2007), "Official LOST Podcast March 30, 2007," _ABC_. Retrieved on April 4, 2007.**Jump up^** Jensen, Jeff & Armstrong, Jennifer, (April 13, 2007) "'Lost' in Transition," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** Nielsen Media Research & ABC Medianet, (April 13, 2007) "ABC's LOST Ratings at a Glance[_dead link_]," _Yet Another Useless Website_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** "Enter 77." _Lost_, ABC. March 7, 2007. Episode 11, season 3.**Jump up^** Littleton, Cynthia, (October 12, 2007) "_Lost_: The Weight of the Wait," _Variety_. Retrieved on October 13, 2007.**Jump up^** Veitch, Kristin, (October 19, 2006) "Where the Hell was Nikki's Story? Bloody Good _Lost_ Redux," _E!Online_. Retrieved on June 15, 2007.**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (October 2, 2006) "ABC Television Network _Lost_ October 18, 2006 Episode "Further Instructions" Entertainment Press Release," _ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007. ArchivedSeptember 21, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Factor, David, (October 29, 2006) "Spotlight Kiele Sanchez," _Maxim_ magazine. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.**Jump up^** UGO visitors, (2006) "Kiele Sanchez Picture, Profile, Gossip, and News," _Celebrity Wonder_. Retrieved on June 15, 2007.**Jump up^** Malcolm, Shawna, (March 29, 2007) "Lost Boss Explains Last Night's Double Demise," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007. Archived April 3, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** M., Luciana, (2006) "Information[_dead link_]," _Rodrigo Santoro Fan_. Retrieved on June 15, June 2, 2007 at the Wayback Machine[_dead link_]^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Ausiello, Michael, (July 25, 2006), "Lost Snags "Brazilian Tom Cruise"," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007. Archived May 19, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff (July 25, 2006) "_Lost_ Gets a New Mystery Man," _ComingSoon_. Retrieved on June 30, 2007.**Jump up^** Boscov, Isabela, (March 28, 2007), "He's Almost There," _Veja_ magazine. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.**Jump up^** Malcolm, Shawna, (April 2, 2007) "_Lost_ Fans Dramatically Divided Over a Double Death[_dead link_],"_TV Guide_. Retrieved on May 11, 2007.**Jump up^** Maxim magazine, (Spring, 2007) "Yoon-jin Kim Picture Pages," _SuperiorPics_. Retrieved on April 7, 2007.**Jump up^** _Before They Were Lost_ (Documentary). _Lost: The Complete First Season_: Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**Jump up^** Veitch, Kristin, (June 5, 2007) "Hawaii – News – Spoiler Chat: Are House's Minions Gone for Good? Will Hiro Get Some Lovin'? Find Out![_dead link_]," _Yahoo! TV_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Roush, Matt, (March 29, 2007) "Lost: Who Were Those Pretty People? Roush Dispatch," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on June 29, 2007. Archived June 8, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Dahl, Oscar, (November 6, 2006) "Hate the New _Lost_ Characters? Prepare to Get Your Wish!,"_BuddyTV_. Retrieved on October 7, 2007.**Jump up^** Jensen, Doc, (March 27, 2007) "A "Lost" Cause?," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007**Jump up^** Carreau, Isabelle, (March 22, 2007) "Rodrigo Santoro: In the Limelight," _AOL TV Squad_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Weinman, James J. (July 9, 2007) "Another One Bites the Dust[_dead link_]," _Maclean's_. Retrieved on July 1, 2007.**Jump up^** Bates, Lulu, (March 13, 2007) "Locke and Load Recap[_dead link_]," _Television Without Pity_. Retrieved on April 8, 2007.**Jump up^** Weiss, Sabrina Rojas, (March 29, 2007) "Razzle-Dazzle!," TV Guide. Retrieved on May 11, May 20, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** "21 Most Annoying TV Characters Ever". _Entertainment Weekly_. April 1, 2013. Retrieved April 12, 2013.**Jump up^** Ausiello, Michael, (March 14, 2007) "14, 2007 Ask Ausiello," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Van De Kamp, Justin, (March 26, 2007) "LOST Spoilers #314: 'Expose': Die, Nikki and Paulo, Die!,"_Televisionista_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.**Jump up^** _Rolling Stone_ magazine, Brazilian edition, (January 10, 2007) "Santoro Says That His Character Dies in the 3rd Season of 'Lost'," _Folha_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Zap2It News,(February 14, 2007) "'Lost's' Sanchez Playing 'Football'," _Zap2It_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.

External links[edit]Seasonal promotional photographs for Nikki & Paulo at Lost-Media[hide]

vte

_Lost_

Awards and nominationsCastSoundtracks Episodes

Season 1Season 2Season 3Season 4Season 5Season 6

Characters

Alex RousseauAna Lucia CortezBen LinusBoone CarlyleCharles WidmoreCharlie PaceCharlotte LewisChristian ShephardClaire LittletonDaniel FaradayDanielle RousseauDesmond HumeEthan RomFrank LapidusHugo "Hurley" ReyesIlana VerdanskyJack ShephardJacobJames "Sawyer" FordJin-Soo KwonJohn LockeJuliet BurkeKate AustenLibby SmithMartin KeamyMichael DawsonMiles StraumeMr. Eko**Nikki and Paulo**Penny WidmoreRichard AlpertRose and Bernard NadlerSayid JarrahShannon RutherfordSun-Hwa KwonTom FriendlyWalt Lloyd

Mythology

Dharma InitiativeMan in BlackOceanic Airlines

Related articles

Find 815Lost Experience_Lost: Missing Pieces__Lost: Via Domus_

Categories: Fictional actorsFictional Brazilian peopleFictional characters from CaliforniaFictional characters introduced in 2006Fictional chefsFictional duosFictional Hispanic and Latino-American peopleFictional murderersLost (TV series) characters

Navigation menu

Create accountLog in

ArticleTalk

ReadEditView history

Main pageContentsFeatured contentCurrent eventsRandom articleDonate to WikipediaWikimedia Shop

Interaction

HelpAbout WikipediaCommunity portalRecent changesContact page

Tools

Print/export

Languages

БългарскиDanskEspañolFrançais한국어ItalianoMagyar日本語PolskiPortuguêsРусскийSuomiSvenskaไทยTürkçe中文Edit links

This page was last modified on 28 March 2014 at is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.

**ikki Fernandez** and **Paulo** /ˈpaʊloʊ/ are fictional minor characters on the ABC drama television series _Lost_, created by Maor Kern, which chronicles the lives of over forty people after their plane crashes on a remote island somewhere in the South Pacific.[1] American actress Kiele Sanchez and Brazilian actor Rodrigo Santoro play the survivors of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815.[2]

The couple is introduced early in the third season.[3] The producers of the show were often asked what the rest of the plane-crash survivors were doing because the show only focuses on approximately fifteen of the survivors, and the characters of Nikki and Paulo were created in response.[4] Reaction to the characters was generally negative.[5] _Lost_'s show runner Damon Lindelof even acknowledged that the couple are "universally despised" by fans.[6] As a result of this, the couple was killed off later in the same season. Both Nikki and Paulo are buried alive when they are thought to be dead by Hurley and Sawyer.

Contents [hide]

1 Appearances2 Characteristics3 Creation4 Casting5 Reception6 References7 External links

Appearances[edit]

Originally from Brazil, Paulo is a con artist working with his American girlfriend Nikki, an actress. Paulo works as an chef for a wealthy television executive in Sydney. Nikki guest stars on the executive's show and also seduces him, which makes Paulo uncomfortable. Paulo murders the executive by poisoning his food, allowing him and Nikki to steal his bag of diamonds, which are worth $8 million. Three days later, on September 22, 2004, Nikki and Paulo board Oceanic Flight 815 to return to Nikki's home in Los Angeles, USA.[7]

Nikki on day 69

They lose the diamonds in the plane crash and spend much of their time on the island searching for them. Paulo suspects that they are the only reason for their relationship, and thus does not tell Nikki when he finds them on their thirty-third day after the crash. One day while looking in the jungle, they come across the DHARMA Initiative's Pearl Station, a scientific research station built in the early 1980s. Nikki is uninterested, but Paulo later returns by himself on his forty-ninth day on the island, hiding the diamonds in the toilet. While in the washroom, Paulo overhears two of the mysterious and dangerous island inhabitants known as the Others speak of capturing some of Paulo's fellow survivors; however, he keeps this information to himself.[7]

On their seventy-second day on the island, Nikki and Paulo join Locke when he ventures back to the Pearl Station, hoping to communicate with the Others.[8] Paulo returns to the toilet to retrieve the diamonds, storing them in his underwear thereafter. As they leave, the group witnesses Mr. Eko's death and burial not far from The Pearl.[9] Eighty-one days after the crash, Nikki finds out about Paulo hiding the diamonds from her. Furious, she releases a venomous spider on him that causes Paulo to be paralyzed for the next eight hours. As he is entering the state of paralysis, Paulo admits that he only kept the diamonds from her because he thought that she would leave him after she got them. To Nikki's dismay, the death of the venomous spider only attracted more spiders which bite Nikki, so she is also temporarily paralyzed. The pair are mistaken for dead after being discovered by the survivors. Nikki and Paulo are then buried alive by James "Sawyer" Ford and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes after tossing the diamonds in the grave with them as they consider them to be of no value on the island.[7] Much later, Miles Straume − a psychic who can read people's thoughts from their time of death − indicates that he knows about the diamonds.[10]

Characteristics[edit]

Paulo on day 6

Paulo was written to be unlikable, with the hope that he would redeem himself when his backstory was revealed in his final episode.[11] Paulo either resents or is indifferent toward the often heroic actions of some of the survivors, spending much of his time golfing.[12] He complains to Nikki about not being included; however, he does little to help out around the camp and does not try to improve his status in the survivors' hierarchy.[8] When he does get chances to participate in treks, for example, when Hurley finds a car, Paulo is uninterested and discourages Nikki from joining Hurley on his adventure.[13] Nikki tries to participate, tending to a wounded Mr. Eko[8] and volunteering to go with Locke to the Pearl station, much to the surprise of Paulo.[8] Paulo accompanies her, and he exhibits a constant sarcastic behavior in the Pearl.[14]

Nikki is manipulative of Paulo and appears to care more about the diamonds than her relationship. After the crash, Paulo becomes suspicious that Nikki is just using him to get the diamonds. The first thing that she asks him after the crash is the whereabouts of the diamonds, and avoids answering Paulo when he asks if they would still be together if she did not need him to help find the diamonds. Paulo does what Nikki tells him to because of his fear of losing her, which results in their deaths.[7]

Creation[edit]

At the end of the first season, the writers had the idea that one of the background survivors would emerge and receive an on-island flashback episode to help answer the question, "What the hell is going on with the other 35 people who nothing ever happens to?"[6] The first of those was Leslie Arzt, who would give background characters speaking roles, only for him to explode a few episodes later.[15] It was originally conceived that only a woman, who was previously an actress,[16] would be introduced into the main storyline, but the idea later changed to include her boyfriend, as well.[17] Nikki and Paulo were also originally set "to have anchored a winking arc of stories".[18] However the writers instead decided to tell their story in one episode and quickly remove the characters, due to complaints about the characters and the third season's decline in viewership.[19] It also became a running gag that Sawyer did not know who Nikki and Paulo were,[7] calling them "Nina" and "Pablo" and asking "who the hell [they were]".[20] Lindelof later stated that "We had the feeling with Nikki and Paulo that it wasn't right about a month before the fans started reacting. We were already starting to think, 'Maybe our instinct here has been wrong.'"[21]

Nikki and Paulo's original introduction onto the show was deleted for time from the final cut of the episode, "Further Instructions".[22] They were supposed to be accidentally found by Claire Littleton in Jack's tent having sex in the middle of the episode.[23] They were instead introduced at the end of the episode when Locke makes a speech.[3]

Casting[edit]

Santoro in New York City in May 2004

Half-French, half-Puerto Rican[24] Kiele Michelle Sanchez[25] portrayed Nikki in six episodes of the third season of _Lost_. She had trouble filming her burial scene due to her claustrophobia.[26] Rodrigo Santoro,[27] who has been called "the Brazilian Tom Cruise" and "the Brazilian Russell Crowe",[28] was cast in his first major American television role as Paulo on _Lost_.[29] Appearing in a total of seven episodes, Santoro was reportedly paid "between $2634 and $6427 a week".[30]Lindelof called Santoro "talented"[31] and "perfect for _Lost_ because he's a face that the American audience is not familiar with", despite being an award-winning actor in his home country of Brazil. A similar reason was given for casting actress Yunjin Kim, "the Korean Julia Roberts",[32] in the role of Sun Kwon.[33] Part of the reason that Santoro was cast over other actors was because his physique was deemed attractive; however, the writers said that they were not interested in writing for his character with that in mind, nor did he want them to.[28] Santoro has stated that he enjoyed working with Sanchez and had hoped to return to work on _Lost_.[34]

Reception[edit]

Reaction to the "devious, but doomed"[35] characters was more negative than for other _Lost_ characters.[36] One _Entertainment Weekly_ journalist gave Paulo the nickname, "Paulo Poops-a-Lot", referencing scenes from the episodes "The Cost of Living" and "Enter 77".[37] _America Online's TV Squad_ criticized the writing for the characters,[38] and the characters were called "incredibly annoying" by _Maclean's_ magazine.[39] _Television Without Pity_ called Paulo "walking collateral damage".[40] _TV Guide_ wrote that they were "too darn perfect-looking to be believable as humans".[41] _Entertainment Weekly_ included them in their list of the "21 Most Annoying TV Characters Ever", commenting: "no one could have predicted how grating the pair's whiny inanity would become."[42] When rumors circulated the Internet and were mentioned in ABC commercials that characters were going to die, some viewers hoped for a "double murder"[43] of Nikki and Paulo and rejoiced when their wish was granted.[44] Over three months before the episode aired on television, Santoro stated in an interview with Brazilian _Rolling Stone_ magazine that his character would die in the middle of the third season.[45] It was also announced that Sanchez had signed on to film a fall 2007 pilot for another ABC show, _Football Wives_,[46] and thus, it would have been unlikely for her to continue to act as a "murderous femme fatale".[35]

References[edit]

**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (January 22, 2007) "ABC Studios _Lost_ Show Description Lead Press Release Page,"_ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on April 8, 2007.**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (February 16, 2007) "ABC Television Studio _Lost_ March 7, 2007 Episode "Enter 77" Entertainment Press Release," _ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ "Further Instructions." _Lost_, ABC. October 18, 2006. Episode 3, season 3.**Jump up^** White, Cindy, (January 22, 2007) "Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse Promise That They Have Found the Plot Twists That Will Bring _Lost_'s Viewers Back," _Sci Fi_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007. Archived March 18, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Catlin, Roger, (January 30, 2007) "Nikki and Paulo Rising[_dead link_]," _Hartfort Courant_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007. Archived March 31, 2007 at the Wayback Machine[_dead link_]^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Jensen, Jeff & Snierson, Dan, (February 8, 2007) "'Lost' and Found," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ "Exposé." _Lost_, ABC. March 28, 2007. Episode 14, season 3.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "The Cost of Living." _Lost_, ABC. November 1, 2006. Episode 5, season 3.**Jump up^** "I Do." _Lost_, ABC. November 8, 2006. Episode 6, season 3.**Jump up^** "Dr. Linus." _Lost_, ABC. March 28, 2007. Episode 7, season 6.**Jump up^** Goldman, Eric, (January 16, 2007), "How Will _Lost_ End?," IGN. Retrieved on April 4, 2007.**Jump up^** "Every Man for Himself." _Lost_, ABC. October 25, 2006. Episode 4, season 3.**Jump up^** "Tricia Tanaka is Dead." _Lost_, ABC. February 28, 2007. Episode 10, season 3.**Jump up^** _Star_ magazine, (March 26, 2007) "The Hunk," _DarkUFO_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** "Exodus (Part 2)." _Lost_, ABC. May 24, 2005. Episode 24, season 1.**Jump up^** Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz (2007). _Audio commentary for "Exposé"_ (DVD). _Lost: The Complete Third Season_ Disk 4: Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**Jump up^** Cuse, Carlton & Kitsis, Eddie & Horowitz, Adam, (March 30, 2007), "Official LOST Podcast March 30, 2007," _ABC_. Retrieved on April 4, 2007.**Jump up^** Jensen, Jeff & Armstrong, Jennifer, (April 13, 2007) "'Lost' in Transition," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** Nielsen Media Research & ABC Medianet, (April 13, 2007) "ABC's LOST Ratings at a Glance[_dead link_]," _Yet Another Useless Website_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** "Enter 77." _Lost_, ABC. March 7, 2007. Episode 11, season 3.**Jump up^** Littleton, Cynthia, (October 12, 2007) "_Lost_: The Weight of the Wait," _Variety_. Retrieved on October 13, 2007.**Jump up^** Veitch, Kristin, (October 19, 2006) "Where the Hell was Nikki's Story? Bloody Good _Lost_ Redux," _E!Online_. Retrieved on June 15, 2007.**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (October 2, 2006) "ABC Television Network _Lost_ October 18, 2006 Episode "Further Instructions" Entertainment Press Release," _ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007. ArchivedSeptember 21, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Factor, David, (October 29, 2006) "Spotlight Kiele Sanchez," _Maxim_ magazine. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.**Jump up^** UGO visitors, (2006) "Kiele Sanchez Picture, Profile, Gossip, and News," _Celebrity Wonder_. Retrieved on June 15, 2007.**Jump up^** Malcolm, Shawna, (March 29, 2007) "Lost Boss Explains Last Night's Double Demise," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007. Archived April 3, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** M., Luciana, (2006) "Information[_dead link_]," _Rodrigo Santoro Fan_. Retrieved on June 15, June 2, 2007 at the Wayback Machine[_dead link_]^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Ausiello, Michael, (July 25, 2006), "Lost Snags "Brazilian Tom Cruise"," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007. Archived May 19, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff (July 25, 2006) "_Lost_ Gets a New Mystery Man," _ComingSoon_. Retrieved on June 30, 2007.**Jump up^** Boscov, Isabela, (March 28, 2007), "He's Almost There," _Veja_ magazine. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.**Jump up^** Malcolm, Shawna, (April 2, 2007) "_Lost_ Fans Dramatically Divided Over a Double Death[_dead link_],"_TV Guide_. Retrieved on May 11, 2007.**Jump up^** Maxim magazine, (Spring, 2007) "Yoon-jin Kim Picture Pages," _SuperiorPics_. Retrieved on April 7, 2007.**Jump up^** _Before They Were Lost_ (Documentary). _Lost: The Complete First Season_: Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**Jump up^** Veitch, Kristin, (June 5, 2007) "Hawaii – News – Spoiler Chat: Are House's Minions Gone for Good? Will Hiro Get Some Lovin'? Find Out![_dead link_]," _Yahoo! TV_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Roush, Matt, (March 29, 2007) "Lost: Who Were Those Pretty People? Roush Dispatch," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on June 29, 2007. Archived June 8, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Dahl, Oscar, (November 6, 2006) "Hate the New _Lost_ Characters? Prepare to Get Your Wish!,"_BuddyTV_. Retrieved on October 7, 2007.**Jump up^** Jensen, Doc, (March 27, 2007) "A "Lost" Cause?," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007**Jump up^** Carreau, Isabelle, (March 22, 2007) "Rodrigo Santoro: In the Limelight," _AOL TV Squad_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Weinman, James J. (July 9, 2007) "Another One Bites the Dust[_dead link_]," _Maclean's_. Retrieved on July 1, 2007.**Jump up^** Bates, Lulu, (March 13, 2007) "Locke and Load Recap[_dead link_]," _Television Without Pity_. Retrieved on April 8, 2007.**Jump up^** Weiss, Sabrina Rojas, (March 29, 2007) "Razzle-Dazzle!," TV Guide. Retrieved on May 11, May 20, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** "21 Most Annoying TV Characters Ever". _Entertainment Weekly_. April 1, 2013. Retrieved April 12, 2013.**Jump up^** Ausiello, Michael, (March 14, 2007) "14, 2007 Ask Ausiello," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Van De Kamp, Justin, (March 26, 2007) "LOST Spoilers #314: 'Expose': Die, Nikki and Paulo, Die!,"_Televisionista_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.**Jump up^** _Rolling Stone_ magazine, Brazilian edition, (January 10, 2007) "Santoro Says That His Character Dies in the 3rd Season of 'Lost'," _Folha_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Zap2It News,(February 14, 2007) "'Lost's' Sanchez Playing 'Football'," _Zap2It_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.

External links[edit]Seasonal promotional photographs for Nikki & Paulo at Lost-Media[hide]

vte

_Lost_

Awards and nominationsCastSoundtracks Episodes

Season 1Season 2Season 3Season 4Season 5Season 6

Characters

Alex RousseauAna Lucia CortezBen LinusBoone CarlyleCharles WidmoreCharlie PaceCharlotte LewisChristian ShephardClaire LittletonDaniel FaradayDanielle RousseauDesmond HumeEthan RomFrank LapidusHugo "Hurley" ReyesIlana VerdanskyJack ShephardJacobJames "Sawyer" FordJin-Soo KwonJohn LockeJuliet BurkeKate AustenLibby SmithMartin KeamyMichael DawsonMiles StraumeMr. Eko**Nikki and Paulo**Penny WidmoreRichard AlpertRose and Bernard NadlerSayid JarrahShannon RutherfordSun-Hwa KwonTom FriendlyWalt Lloyd

Mythology

Dharma InitiativeMan in BlackOceanic Airlines

Related articles

Find 815Lost Experience_Lost: Missing Pieces__Lost: Via Domus_

Categories: Fictional actorsFictional Brazilian peopleFictional characters from CaliforniaFictional characters introduced in 2006Fictional chefsFictional duosFictional Hispanic and Latino-American peopleFictional murderersLost (TV series) characters

Navigation menu

Create accountLog in

ArticleTalk

ReadEditView history

Main pageContentsFeatured contentCurrent eventsRandom articleDonate to WikipediaWikimedia Shop

Interaction

HelpAbout WikipediaCommunity portalRecent changesContact page

Tools

Print/export

Languages

БългарскиDanskEspañolFrançais한국어ItalianoMagyar日本語PolskiPortuguêsРусскийSuomiSvenskaไทยTürkçe中文Edit links

This page was last modified on 28 March 2014 at is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.

**ikki Fernandez** and **Paulo** /ˈpaʊloʊ/ are fictional minor characters on the ABC drama television series _Lost_, created by Maor Kern, which chronicles the lives of over forty people after their plane crashes on a remote island somewhere in the South Pacific.[1] American actress Kiele Sanchez and Brazilian actor Rodrigo Santoro play the survivors of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815.[2]

The couple is introduced early in the third season.[3] The producers of the show were often asked what the rest of the plane-crash survivors were doing because the show only focuses on approximately fifteen of the survivors, and the characters of Nikki and Paulo were created in response.[4] Reaction to the characters was generally negative.[5] _Lost_'s show runner Damon Lindelof even acknowledged that the couple are "universally despised" by fans.[6] As a result of this, the couple was killed off later in the same season. Both Nikki and Paulo are buried alive when they are thought to be dead by Hurley and Sawyer.

Contents [hide]

1 Appearances2 Characteristics3 Creation4 Casting5 Reception6 References7 External links

Appearances[edit]

Originally from Brazil, Paulo is a con artist working with his American girlfriend Nikki, an actress. Paulo works as an chef for a wealthy television executive in Sydney. Nikki guest stars on the executive's show and also seduces him, which makes Paulo uncomfortable. Paulo murders the executive by poisoning his food, allowing him and Nikki to steal his bag of diamonds, which are worth $8 million. Three days later, on September 22, 2004, Nikki and Paulo board Oceanic Flight 815 to return to Nikki's home in Los Angeles, USA.[7]

Nikki on day 69

They lose the diamonds in the plane crash and spend much of their time on the island searching for them. Paulo suspects that they are the only reason for their relationship, and thus does not tell Nikki when he finds them on their thirty-third day after the crash. One day while looking in the jungle, they come across the DHARMA Initiative's Pearl Station, a scientific research station built in the early 1980s. Nikki is uninterested, but Paulo later returns by himself on his forty-ninth day on the island, hiding the diamonds in the toilet. While in the washroom, Paulo overhears two of the mysterious and dangerous island inhabitants known as the Others speak of capturing some of Paulo's fellow survivors; however, he keeps this information to himself.[7]

On their seventy-second day on the island, Nikki and Paulo join Locke when he ventures back to the Pearl Station, hoping to communicate with the Others.[8] Paulo returns to the toilet to retrieve the diamonds, storing them in his underwear thereafter. As they leave, the group witnesses Mr. Eko's death and burial not far from The Pearl.[9] Eighty-one days after the crash, Nikki finds out about Paulo hiding the diamonds from her. Furious, she releases a venomous spider on him that causes Paulo to be paralyzed for the next eight hours. As he is entering the state of paralysis, Paulo admits that he only kept the diamonds from her because he thought that she would leave him after she got them. To Nikki's dismay, the death of the venomous spider only attracted more spiders which bite Nikki, so she is also temporarily paralyzed. The pair are mistaken for dead after being discovered by the survivors. Nikki and Paulo are then buried alive by James "Sawyer" Ford and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes after tossing the diamonds in the grave with them as they consider them to be of no value on the island.[7] Much later, Miles Straume − a psychic who can read people's thoughts from their time of death − indicates that he knows about the diamonds.[10]

Characteristics[edit]

Paulo on day 6

Paulo was written to be unlikable, with the hope that he would redeem himself when his backstory was revealed in his final episode.[11] Paulo either resents or is indifferent toward the often heroic actions of some of the survivors, spending much of his time golfing.[12] He complains to Nikki about not being included; however, he does little to help out around the camp and does not try to improve his status in the survivors' hierarchy.[8] When he does get chances to participate in treks, for example, when Hurley finds a car, Paulo is uninterested and discourages Nikki from joining Hurley on his adventure.[13] Nikki tries to participate, tending to a wounded Mr. Eko[8] and volunteering to go with Locke to the Pearl station, much to the surprise of Paulo.[8] Paulo accompanies her, and he exhibits a constant sarcastic behavior in the Pearl.[14]

Nikki is manipulative of Paulo and appears to care more about the diamonds than her relationship. After the crash, Paulo becomes suspicious that Nikki is just using him to get the diamonds. The first thing that she asks him after the crash is the whereabouts of the diamonds, and avoids answering Paulo when he asks if they would still be together if she did not need him to help find the diamonds. Paulo does what Nikki tells him to because of his fear of losing her, which results in their deaths.[7]

Creation[edit]

At the end of the first season, the writers had the idea that one of the background survivors would emerge and receive an on-island flashback episode to help answer the question, "What the hell is going on with the other 35 people who nothing ever happens to?"[6] The first of those was Leslie Arzt, who would give background characters speaking roles, only for him to explode a few episodes later.[15] It was originally conceived that only a woman, who was previously an actress,[16] would be introduced into the main storyline, but the idea later changed to include her boyfriend, as well.[17] Nikki and Paulo were also originally set "to have anchored a winking arc of stories".[18] However the writers instead decided to tell their story in one episode and quickly remove the characters, due to complaints about the characters and the third season's decline in viewership.[19] It also became a running gag that Sawyer did not know who Nikki and Paulo were,[7] calling them "Nina" and "Pablo" and asking "who the hell [they were]".[20] Lindelof later stated that "We had the feeling with Nikki and Paulo that it wasn't right about a month before the fans started reacting. We were already starting to think, 'Maybe our instinct here has been wrong.'"[21]

Nikki and Paulo's original introduction onto the show was deleted for time from the final cut of the episode, "Further Instructions".[22] They were supposed to be accidentally found by Claire Littleton in Jack's tent having sex in the middle of the episode.[23] They were instead introduced at the end of the episode when Locke makes a speech.[3]

Casting[edit]

Santoro in New York City in May 2004

Half-French, half-Puerto Rican[24] Kiele Michelle Sanchez[25] portrayed Nikki in six episodes of the third season of _Lost_. She had trouble filming her burial scene due to her claustrophobia.[26] Rodrigo Santoro,[27] who has been called "the Brazilian Tom Cruise" and "the Brazilian Russell Crowe",[28] was cast in his first major American television role as Paulo on _Lost_.[29] Appearing in a total of seven episodes, Santoro was reportedly paid "between $2634 and $6427 a week".[30]Lindelof called Santoro "talented"[31] and "perfect for _Lost_ because he's a face that the American audience is not familiar with", despite being an award-winning actor in his home country of Brazil. A similar reason was given for casting actress Yunjin Kim, "the Korean Julia Roberts",[32] in the role of Sun Kwon.[33] Part of the reason that Santoro was cast over other actors was because his physique was deemed attractive; however, the writers said that they were not interested in writing for his character with that in mind, nor did he want them to.[28] Santoro has stated that he enjoyed working with Sanchez and had hoped to return to work on _Lost_.[34]

Reception[edit]

Reaction to the "devious, but doomed"[35] characters was more negative than for other _Lost_ characters.[36] One _Entertainment Weekly_ journalist gave Paulo the nickname, "Paulo Poops-a-Lot", referencing scenes from the episodes "The Cost of Living" and "Enter 77".[37] _America Online's TV Squad_ criticized the writing for the characters,[38] and the characters were called "incredibly annoying" by _Maclean's_ magazine.[39] _Television Without Pity_ called Paulo "walking collateral damage".[40] _TV Guide_ wrote that they were "too darn perfect-looking to be believable as humans".[41] _Entertainment Weekly_ included them in their list of the "21 Most Annoying TV Characters Ever", commenting: "no one could have predicted how grating the pair's whiny inanity would become."[42] When rumors circulated the Internet and were mentioned in ABC commercials that characters were going to die, some viewers hoped for a "double murder"[43] of Nikki and Paulo and rejoiced when their wish was granted.[44] Over three months before the episode aired on television, Santoro stated in an interview with Brazilian _Rolling Stone_ magazine that his character would die in the middle of the third season.[45] It was also announced that Sanchez had signed on to film a fall 2007 pilot for another ABC show, _Football Wives_,[46] and thus, it would have been unlikely for her to continue to act as a "murderous femme fatale".[35]

References[edit]

**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (January 22, 2007) "ABC Studios _Lost_ Show Description Lead Press Release Page,"_ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on April 8, 2007.**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (February 16, 2007) "ABC Television Studio _Lost_ March 7, 2007 Episode "Enter 77" Entertainment Press Release," _ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ "Further Instructions." _Lost_, ABC. October 18, 2006. Episode 3, season 3.**Jump up^** White, Cindy, (January 22, 2007) "Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse Promise That They Have Found the Plot Twists That Will Bring _Lost_'s Viewers Back," _Sci Fi_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007. Archived March 18, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Catlin, Roger, (January 30, 2007) "Nikki and Paulo Rising[_dead link_]," _Hartfort Courant_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007. Archived March 31, 2007 at the Wayback Machine[_dead link_]^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Jensen, Jeff & Snierson, Dan, (February 8, 2007) "'Lost' and Found," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ "Exposé." _Lost_, ABC. March 28, 2007. Episode 14, season 3.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "The Cost of Living." _Lost_, ABC. November 1, 2006. Episode 5, season 3.**Jump up^** "I Do." _Lost_, ABC. November 8, 2006. Episode 6, season 3.**Jump up^** "Dr. Linus." _Lost_, ABC. March 28, 2007. Episode 7, season 6.**Jump up^** Goldman, Eric, (January 16, 2007), "How Will _Lost_ End?," IGN. Retrieved on April 4, 2007.**Jump up^** "Every Man for Himself." _Lost_, ABC. October 25, 2006. Episode 4, season 3.**Jump up^** "Tricia Tanaka is Dead." _Lost_, ABC. February 28, 2007. Episode 10, season 3.**Jump up^** _Star_ magazine, (March 26, 2007) "The Hunk," _DarkUFO_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** "Exodus (Part 2)." _Lost_, ABC. May 24, 2005. Episode 24, season 1.**Jump up^** Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz (2007). _Audio commentary for "Exposé"_ (DVD). _Lost: The Complete Third Season_ Disk 4: Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**Jump up^** Cuse, Carlton & Kitsis, Eddie & Horowitz, Adam, (March 30, 2007), "Official LOST Podcast March 30, 2007," _ABC_. Retrieved on April 4, 2007.**Jump up^** Jensen, Jeff & Armstrong, Jennifer, (April 13, 2007) "'Lost' in Transition," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** Nielsen Media Research & ABC Medianet, (April 13, 2007) "ABC's LOST Ratings at a Glance[_dead link_]," _Yet Another Useless Website_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** "Enter 77." _Lost_, ABC. March 7, 2007. Episode 11, season 3.**Jump up^** Littleton, Cynthia, (October 12, 2007) "_Lost_: The Weight of the Wait," _Variety_. Retrieved on October 13, 2007.**Jump up^** Veitch, Kristin, (October 19, 2006) "Where the Hell was Nikki's Story? Bloody Good _Lost_ Redux," _E!Online_. Retrieved on June 15, 2007.**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (October 2, 2006) "ABC Television Network _Lost_ October 18, 2006 Episode "Further Instructions" Entertainment Press Release," _ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007. ArchivedSeptember 21, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Factor, David, (October 29, 2006) "Spotlight Kiele Sanchez," _Maxim_ magazine. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.**Jump up^** UGO visitors, (2006) "Kiele Sanchez Picture, Profile, Gossip, and News," _Celebrity Wonder_. Retrieved on June 15, 2007.**Jump up^** Malcolm, Shawna, (March 29, 2007) "Lost Boss Explains Last Night's Double Demise," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007. Archived April 3, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** M., Luciana, (2006) "Information[_dead link_]," _Rodrigo Santoro Fan_. Retrieved on June 15, June 2, 2007 at the Wayback Machine[_dead link_]^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Ausiello, Michael, (July 25, 2006), "Lost Snags "Brazilian Tom Cruise"," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007. Archived May 19, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff (July 25, 2006) "_Lost_ Gets a New Mystery Man," _ComingSoon_. Retrieved on June 30, 2007.**Jump up^** Boscov, Isabela, (March 28, 2007), "He's Almost There," _Veja_ magazine. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.**Jump up^** Malcolm, Shawna, (April 2, 2007) "_Lost_ Fans Dramatically Divided Over a Double Death[_dead link_],"_TV Guide_. Retrieved on May 11, 2007.**Jump up^** Maxim magazine, (Spring, 2007) "Yoon-jin Kim Picture Pages," _SuperiorPics_. Retrieved on April 7, 2007.**Jump up^** _Before They Were Lost_ (Documentary). _Lost: The Complete First Season_: Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**Jump up^** Veitch, Kristin, (June 5, 2007) "Hawaii – News – Spoiler Chat: Are House's Minions Gone for Good? Will Hiro Get Some Lovin'? Find Out![_dead link_]," _Yahoo! TV_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Roush, Matt, (March 29, 2007) "Lost: Who Were Those Pretty People? Roush Dispatch," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on June 29, 2007. Archived June 8, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Dahl, Oscar, (November 6, 2006) "Hate the New _Lost_ Characters? Prepare to Get Your Wish!,"_BuddyTV_. Retrieved on October 7, 2007.**Jump up^** Jensen, Doc, (March 27, 2007) "A "Lost" Cause?," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007**Jump up^** Carreau, Isabelle, (March 22, 2007) "Rodrigo Santoro: In the Limelight," _AOL TV Squad_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Weinman, James J. (July 9, 2007) "Another One Bites the Dust[_dead link_]," _Maclean's_. Retrieved on July 1, 2007.**Jump up^** Bates, Lulu, (March 13, 2007) "Locke and Load Recap[_dead link_]," _Television Without Pity_. Retrieved on April 8, 2007.**Jump up^** Weiss, Sabrina Rojas, (March 29, 2007) "Razzle-Dazzle!," TV Guide. Retrieved on May 11, May 20, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** "21 Most Annoying TV Characters Ever". _Entertainment Weekly_. April 1, 2013. Retrieved April 12, 2013.**Jump up^** Ausiello, Michael, (March 14, 2007) "14, 2007 Ask Ausiello," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Van De Kamp, Justin, (March 26, 2007) "LOST Spoilers #314: 'Expose': Die, Nikki and Paulo, Die!,"_Televisionista_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.**Jump up^** _Rolling Stone_ magazine, Brazilian edition, (January 10, 2007) "Santoro Says That His Character Dies in the 3rd Season of 'Lost'," _Folha_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Zap2It News,(February 14, 2007) "'Lost's' Sanchez Playing 'Football'," _Zap2It_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.

External links[edit]Seasonal promotional photographs for Nikki & Paulo at Lost-Media[hide]

vte

_Lost_

Awards and nominationsCastSoundtracks Episodes

Season 1Season 2Season 3Season 4Season 5Season 6

Characters

Alex RousseauAna Lucia CortezBen LinusBoone CarlyleCharles WidmoreCharlie PaceCharlotte LewisChristian ShephardClaire LittletonDaniel FaradayDanielle RousseauDesmond HumeEthan RomFrank LapidusHugo "Hurley" ReyesIlana VerdanskyJack ShephardJacobJames "Sawyer" FordJin-Soo KwonJohn LockeJuliet BurkeKate AustenLibby SmithMartin KeamyMichael DawsonMiles StraumeMr. Eko**Nikki and Paulo**Penny WidmoreRichard AlpertRose and Bernard NadlerSayid JarrahShannon RutherfordSun-Hwa KwonTom FriendlyWalt Lloyd

Mythology

Dharma InitiativeMan in BlackOceanic Airlines

Related articles

Find 815Lost Experience_Lost: Missing Pieces__Lost: Via Domus_

Categories: Fictional actorsFictional Brazilian peopleFictional characters from CaliforniaFictional characters introduced in 2006Fictional chefsFictional duosFictional Hispanic and Latino-American peopleFictional murderersLost (TV series) characters

Navigation menu

Create accountLog in

ArticleTalk

ReadEditView history

Main pageContentsFeatured contentCurrent eventsRandom articleDonate to WikipediaWikimedia Shop

Interaction

HelpAbout WikipediaCommunity portalRecent changesContact page

Tools

Print/export

Languages

БългарскиDanskEspañolFrançais한국어ItalianoMagyar日本語PolskiPortuguêsРусскийSuomiSvenskaไทยTürkçe中文Edit links

This page was last modified on 28 March 2014 at is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.

**ikki Fernandez** and **Paulo** /ˈpaʊloʊ/ are fictional minor characters on the ABC drama television series _Lost_, created by Maor Kern, which chronicles the lives of over forty people after their plane crashes on a remote island somewhere in the South Pacific.[1] American actress Kiele Sanchez and Brazilian actor Rodrigo Santoro play the survivors of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815.[2]

The couple is introduced early in the third season.[3] The producers of the show were often asked what the rest of the plane-crash survivors were doing because the show only focuses on approximately fifteen of the survivors, and the characters of Nikki and Paulo were created in response.[4] Reaction to the characters was generally negative.[5] _Lost_'s show runner Damon Lindelof even acknowledged that the couple are "universally despised" by fans.[6] As a result of this, the couple was killed off later in the same season. Both Nikki and Paulo are buried alive when they are thought to be dead by Hurley and Sawyer.

Contents [hide]

1 Appearances2 Characteristics3 Creation4 Casting5 Reception6 References7 External links

Appearances[edit]

Originally from Brazil, Paulo is a con artist working with his American girlfriend Nikki, an actress. Paulo works as an chef for a wealthy television executive in Sydney. Nikki guest stars on the executive's show and also seduces him, which makes Paulo uncomfortable. Paulo murders the executive by poisoning his food, allowing him and Nikki to steal his bag of diamonds, which are worth $8 million. Three days later, on September 22, 2004, Nikki and Paulo board Oceanic Flight 815 to return to Nikki's home in Los Angeles, USA.[7]

Nikki on day 69

They lose the diamonds in the plane crash and spend much of their time on the island searching for them. Paulo suspects that they are the only reason for their relationship, and thus does not tell Nikki when he finds them on their thirty-third day after the crash. One day while looking in the jungle, they come across the DHARMA Initiative's Pearl Station, a scientific research station built in the early 1980s. Nikki is uninterested, but Paulo later returns by himself on his forty-ninth day on the island, hiding the diamonds in the toilet. While in the washroom, Paulo overhears two of the mysterious and dangerous island inhabitants known as the Others speak of capturing some of Paulo's fellow survivors; however, he keeps this information to himself.[7]

On their seventy-second day on the island, Nikki and Paulo join Locke when he ventures back to the Pearl Station, hoping to communicate with the Others.[8] Paulo returns to the toilet to retrieve the diamonds, storing them in his underwear thereafter. As they leave, the group witnesses Mr. Eko's death and burial not far from The Pearl.[9] Eighty-one days after the crash, Nikki finds out about Paulo hiding the diamonds from her. Furious, she releases a venomous spider on him that causes Paulo to be paralyzed for the next eight hours. As he is entering the state of paralysis, Paulo admits that he only kept the diamonds from her because he thought that she would leave him after she got them. To Nikki's dismay, the death of the venomous spider only attracted more spiders which bite Nikki, so she is also temporarily paralyzed. The pair are mistaken for dead after being discovered by the survivors. Nikki and Paulo are then buried alive by James "Sawyer" Ford and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes after tossing the diamonds in the grave with them as they consider them to be of no value on the island.[7] Much later, Miles Straume − a psychic who can read people's thoughts from their time of death − indicates that he knows about the diamonds.[10]

Characteristics[edit]

Paulo on day 6

Paulo was written to be unlikable, with the hope that he would redeem himself when his backstory was revealed in his final episode.[11] Paulo either resents or is indifferent toward the often heroic actions of some of the survivors, spending much of his time golfing.[12] He complains to Nikki about not being included; however, he does little to help out around the camp and does not try to improve his status in the survivors' hierarchy.[8] When he does get chances to participate in treks, for example, when Hurley finds a car, Paulo is uninterested and discourages Nikki from joining Hurley on his adventure.[13] Nikki tries to participate, tending to a wounded Mr. Eko[8] and volunteering to go with Locke to the Pearl station, much to the surprise of Paulo.[8] Paulo accompanies her, and he exhibits a constant sarcastic behavior in the Pearl.[14]

Nikki is manipulative of Paulo and appears to care more about the diamonds than her relationship. After the crash, Paulo becomes suspicious that Nikki is just using him to get the diamonds. The first thing that she asks him after the crash is the whereabouts of the diamonds, and avoids answering Paulo when he asks if they would still be together if she did not need him to help find the diamonds. Paulo does what Nikki tells him to because of his fear of losing her, which results in their deaths.[7]

Creation[edit]

At the end of the first season, the writers had the idea that one of the background survivors would emerge and receive an on-island flashback episode to help answer the question, "What the hell is going on with the other 35 people who nothing ever happens to?"[6] The first of those was Leslie Arzt, who would give background characters speaking roles, only for him to explode a few episodes later.[15] It was originally conceived that only a woman, who was previously an actress,[16] would be introduced into the main storyline, but the idea later changed to include her boyfriend, as well.[17] Nikki and Paulo were also originally set "to have anchored a winking arc of stories".[18] However the writers instead decided to tell their story in one episode and quickly remove the characters, due to complaints about the characters and the third season's decline in viewership.[19] It also became a running gag that Sawyer did not know who Nikki and Paulo were,[7] calling them "Nina" and "Pablo" and asking "who the hell [they were]".[20] Lindelof later stated that "We had the feeling with Nikki and Paulo that it wasn't right about a month before the fans started reacting. We were already starting to think, 'Maybe our instinct here has been wrong.'"[21]

Nikki and Paulo's original introduction onto the show was deleted for time from the final cut of the episode, "Further Instructions".[22] They were supposed to be accidentally found by Claire Littleton in Jack's tent having sex in the middle of the episode.[23] They were instead introduced at the end of the episode when Locke makes a speech.[3]

Casting[edit]

Santoro in New York City in May 2004

Half-French, half-Puerto Rican[24] Kiele Michelle Sanchez[25] portrayed Nikki in six episodes of the third season of _Lost_. She had trouble filming her burial scene due to her claustrophobia.[26] Rodrigo Santoro,[27] who has been called "the Brazilian Tom Cruise" and "the Brazilian Russell Crowe",[28] was cast in his first major American television role as Paulo on _Lost_.[29] Appearing in a total of seven episodes, Santoro was reportedly paid "between $2634 and $6427 a week".[30]Lindelof called Santoro "talented"[31] and "perfect for _Lost_ because he's a face that the American audience is not familiar with", despite being an award-winning actor in his home country of Brazil. A similar reason was given for casting actress Yunjin Kim, "the Korean Julia Roberts",[32] in the role of Sun Kwon.[33] Part of the reason that Santoro was cast over other actors was because his physique was deemed attractive; however, the writers said that they were not interested in writing for his character with that in mind, nor did he want them to.[28] Santoro has stated that he enjoyed working with Sanchez and had hoped to return to work on _Lost_.[34]

Reception[edit]

Reaction to the "devious, but doomed"[35] characters was more negative than for other _Lost_ characters.[36] One _Entertainment Weekly_ journalist gave Paulo the nickname, "Paulo Poops-a-Lot", referencing scenes from the episodes "The Cost of Living" and "Enter 77".[37] _America Online's TV Squad_ criticized the writing for the characters,[38] and the characters were called "incredibly annoying" by _Maclean's_ magazine.[39] _Television Without Pity_ called Paulo "walking collateral damage".[40] _TV Guide_ wrote that they were "too darn perfect-looking to be believable as humans".[41] _Entertainment Weekly_ included them in their list of the "21 Most Annoying TV Characters Ever", commenting: "no one could have predicted how grating the pair's whiny inanity would become."[42] When rumors circulated the Internet and were mentioned in ABC commercials that characters were going to die, some viewers hoped for a "double murder"[43] of Nikki and Paulo and rejoiced when their wish was granted.[44] Over three months before the episode aired on television, Santoro stated in an interview with Brazilian _Rolling Stone_ magazine that his character would die in the middle of the third season.[45] It was also announced that Sanchez had signed on to film a fall 2007 pilot for another ABC show, _Football Wives_,[46] and thus, it would have been unlikely for her to continue to act as a "murderous femme fatale".[35]

References[edit]

**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (January 22, 2007) "ABC Studios _Lost_ Show Description Lead Press Release Page,"_ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on April 8, 2007.**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (February 16, 2007) "ABC Television Studio _Lost_ March 7, 2007 Episode "Enter 77" Entertainment Press Release," _ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ "Further Instructions." _Lost_, ABC. October 18, 2006. Episode 3, season 3.**Jump up^** White, Cindy, (January 22, 2007) "Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse Promise That They Have Found the Plot Twists That Will Bring _Lost_'s Viewers Back," _Sci Fi_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007. Archived March 18, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Catlin, Roger, (January 30, 2007) "Nikki and Paulo Rising[_dead link_]," _Hartfort Courant_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007. Archived March 31, 2007 at the Wayback Machine[_dead link_]^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Jensen, Jeff & Snierson, Dan, (February 8, 2007) "'Lost' and Found," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ "Exposé." _Lost_, ABC. March 28, 2007. Episode 14, season 3.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "The Cost of Living." _Lost_, ABC. November 1, 2006. Episode 5, season 3.**Jump up^** "I Do." _Lost_, ABC. November 8, 2006. Episode 6, season 3.**Jump up^** "Dr. Linus." _Lost_, ABC. March 28, 2007. Episode 7, season 6.**Jump up^** Goldman, Eric, (January 16, 2007), "How Will _Lost_ End?," IGN. Retrieved on April 4, 2007.**Jump up^** "Every Man for Himself." _Lost_, ABC. October 25, 2006. Episode 4, season 3.**Jump up^** "Tricia Tanaka is Dead." _Lost_, ABC. February 28, 2007. Episode 10, season 3.**Jump up^** _Star_ magazine, (March 26, 2007) "The Hunk," _DarkUFO_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** "Exodus (Part 2)." _Lost_, ABC. May 24, 2005. Episode 24, season 1.**Jump up^** Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz (2007). _Audio commentary for "Exposé"_ (DVD). _Lost: The Complete Third Season_ Disk 4: Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**Jump up^** Cuse, Carlton & Kitsis, Eddie & Horowitz, Adam, (March 30, 2007), "Official LOST Podcast March 30, 2007," _ABC_. Retrieved on April 4, 2007.**Jump up^** Jensen, Jeff & Armstrong, Jennifer, (April 13, 2007) "'Lost' in Transition," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** Nielsen Media Research & ABC Medianet, (April 13, 2007) "ABC's LOST Ratings at a Glance[_dead link_]," _Yet Another Useless Website_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** "Enter 77." _Lost_, ABC. March 7, 2007. Episode 11, season 3.**Jump up^** Littleton, Cynthia, (October 12, 2007) "_Lost_: The Weight of the Wait," _Variety_. Retrieved on October 13, 2007.**Jump up^** Veitch, Kristin, (October 19, 2006) "Where the Hell was Nikki's Story? Bloody Good _Lost_ Redux," _E!Online_. Retrieved on June 15, 2007.**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (October 2, 2006) "ABC Television Network _Lost_ October 18, 2006 Episode "Further Instructions" Entertainment Press Release," _ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007. ArchivedSeptember 21, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Factor, David, (October 29, 2006) "Spotlight Kiele Sanchez," _Maxim_ magazine. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.**Jump up^** UGO visitors, (2006) "Kiele Sanchez Picture, Profile, Gossip, and News," _Celebrity Wonder_. Retrieved on June 15, 2007.**Jump up^** Malcolm, Shawna, (March 29, 2007) "Lost Boss Explains Last Night's Double Demise," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007. Archived April 3, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** M., Luciana, (2006) "Information[_dead link_]," _Rodrigo Santoro Fan_. Retrieved on June 15, June 2, 2007 at the Wayback Machine[_dead link_]^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Ausiello, Michael, (July 25, 2006), "Lost Snags "Brazilian Tom Cruise"," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007. Archived May 19, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff (July 25, 2006) "_Lost_ Gets a New Mystery Man," _ComingSoon_. Retrieved on June 30, 2007.**Jump up^** Boscov, Isabela, (March 28, 2007), "He's Almost There," _Veja_ magazine. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.**Jump up^** Malcolm, Shawna, (April 2, 2007) "_Lost_ Fans Dramatically Divided Over a Double Death[_dead link_],"_TV Guide_. Retrieved on May 11, 2007.**Jump up^** Maxim magazine, (Spring, 2007) "Yoon-jin Kim Picture Pages," _SuperiorPics_. Retrieved on April 7, 2007.**Jump up^** _Before They Were Lost_ (Documentary). _Lost: The Complete First Season_: Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**Jump up^** Veitch, Kristin, (June 5, 2007) "Hawaii – News – Spoiler Chat: Are House's Minions Gone for Good? Will Hiro Get Some Lovin'? Find Out![_dead link_]," _Yahoo! TV_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Roush, Matt, (March 29, 2007) "Lost: Who Were Those Pretty People? Roush Dispatch," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on June 29, 2007. Archived June 8, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Dahl, Oscar, (November 6, 2006) "Hate the New _Lost_ Characters? Prepare to Get Your Wish!,"_BuddyTV_. Retrieved on October 7, 2007.**Jump up^** Jensen, Doc, (March 27, 2007) "A "Lost" Cause?," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007**Jump up^** Carreau, Isabelle, (March 22, 2007) "Rodrigo Santoro: In the Limelight," _AOL TV Squad_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Weinman, James J. (July 9, 2007) "Another One Bites the Dust[_dead link_]," _Maclean's_. Retrieved on July 1, 2007.**Jump up^** Bates, Lulu, (March 13, 2007) "Locke and Load Recap[_dead link_]," _Television Without Pity_. Retrieved on April 8, 2007.**Jump up^** Weiss, Sabrina Rojas, (March 29, 2007) "Razzle-Dazzle!," TV Guide. Retrieved on May 11, May 20, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** "21 Most Annoying TV Characters Ever". _Entertainment Weekly_. April 1, 2013. Retrieved April 12, 2013.**Jump up^** Ausiello, Michael, (March 14, 2007) "14, 2007 Ask Ausiello," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Van De Kamp, Justin, (March 26, 2007) "LOST Spoilers #314: 'Expose': Die, Nikki and Paulo, Die!,"_Televisionista_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.**Jump up^** _Rolling Stone_ magazine, Brazilian edition, (January 10, 2007) "Santoro Says That His Character Dies in the 3rd Season of 'Lost'," _Folha_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Zap2It News,(February 14, 2007) "'Lost's' Sanchez Playing 'Football'," _Zap2It_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.

External links[edit]Seasonal promotional photographs for Nikki & Paulo at Lost-Media[hide]

vte

_Lost_

Awards and nominationsCastSoundtracks Episodes

Season 1Season 2Season 3Season 4Season 5Season 6

Characters

Alex RousseauAna Lucia CortezBen LinusBoone CarlyleCharles WidmoreCharlie PaceCharlotte LewisChristian ShephardClaire LittletonDaniel FaradayDanielle RousseauDesmond HumeEthan RomFrank LapidusHugo "Hurley" ReyesIlana VerdanskyJack ShephardJacobJames "Sawyer" FordJin-Soo KwonJohn LockeJuliet BurkeKate AustenLibby SmithMartin KeamyMichael DawsonMiles StraumeMr. Eko**Nikki and Paulo**Penny WidmoreRichard AlpertRose and Bernard NadlerSayid JarrahShannon RutherfordSun-Hwa KwonTom FriendlyWalt Lloyd

Mythology

Dharma InitiativeMan in BlackOceanic Airlines

Related articles

Find 815Lost Experience_Lost: Missing Pieces__Lost: Via Domus_

Categories: Fictional actorsFictional Brazilian peopleFictional characters from CaliforniaFictional characters introduced in 2006Fictional chefsFictional duosFictional Hispanic and Latino-American peopleFictional murderersLost (TV series) characters

Navigation menu

Create accountLog in

ArticleTalk

ReadEditView history

Main pageContentsFeatured contentCurrent eventsRandom articleDonate to WikipediaWikimedia Shop

Interaction

HelpAbout WikipediaCommunity portalRecent changesContact page

Tools

Print/export

Languages

БългарскиDanskEspañolFrançais한국어ItalianoMagyar日本語PolskiPortuguêsРусскийSuomiSvenskaไทยTürkçe中文Edit links

This page was last modified on 28 March 2014 at is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.

**ikki Fernandez** and **Paulo** /ˈpaʊloʊ/ are fictional minor characters on the ABC drama television series _Lost_, created by Maor Kern, which chronicles the lives of over forty people after their plane crashes on a remote island somewhere in the South Pacific.[1] American actress Kiele Sanchez and Brazilian actor Rodrigo Santoro play the survivors of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815.[2]

The couple is introduced early in the third season.[3] The producers of the show were often asked what the rest of the plane-crash survivors were doing because the show only focuses on approximately fifteen of the survivors, and the characters of Nikki and Paulo were created in response.[4] Reaction to the characters was generally negative.[5] _Lost_'s show runner Damon Lindelof even acknowledged that the couple are "universally despised" by fans.[6] As a result of this, the couple was killed off later in the same season. Both Nikki and Paulo are buried alive when they are thought to be dead by Hurley and Sawyer.

Contents [hide]

1 Appearances2 Characteristics3 Creation4 Casting5 Reception6 References7 External links

Appearances[edit]

Originally from Brazil, Paulo is a con artist working with his American girlfriend Nikki, an actress. Paulo works as an chef for a wealthy television executive in Sydney. Nikki guest stars on the executive's show and also seduces him, which makes Paulo uncomfortable. Paulo murders the executive by poisoning his food, allowing him and Nikki to steal his bag of diamonds, which are worth $8 million. Three days later, on September 22, 2004, Nikki and Paulo board Oceanic Flight 815 to return to Nikki's home in Los Angeles, USA.[7]

Nikki on day 69

They lose the diamonds in the plane crash and spend much of their time on the island searching for them. Paulo suspects that they are the only reason for their relationship, and thus does not tell Nikki when he finds them on their thirty-third day after the crash. One day while looking in the jungle, they come across the DHARMA Initiative's Pearl Station, a scientific research station built in the early 1980s. Nikki is uninterested, but Paulo later returns by himself on his forty-ninth day on the island, hiding the diamonds in the toilet. While in the washroom, Paulo overhears two of the mysterious and dangerous island inhabitants known as the Others speak of capturing some of Paulo's fellow survivors; however, he keeps this information to himself.[7]

On their seventy-second day on the island, Nikki and Paulo join Locke when he ventures back to the Pearl Station, hoping to communicate with the Others.[8] Paulo returns to the toilet to retrieve the diamonds, storing them in his underwear thereafter. As they leave, the group witnesses Mr. Eko's death and burial not far from The Pearl.[9] Eighty-one days after the crash, Nikki finds out about Paulo hiding the diamonds from her. Furious, she releases a venomous spider on him that causes Paulo to be paralyzed for the next eight hours. As he is entering the state of paralysis, Paulo admits that he only kept the diamonds from her because he thought that she would leave him after she got them. To Nikki's dismay, the death of the venomous spider only attracted more spiders which bite Nikki, so she is also temporarily paralyzed. The pair are mistaken for dead after being discovered by the survivors. Nikki and Paulo are then buried alive by James "Sawyer" Ford and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes after tossing the diamonds in the grave with them as they consider them to be of no value on the island.[7] Much later, Miles Straume − a psychic who can read people's thoughts from their time of death − indicates that he knows about the diamonds.[10]

Characteristics[edit]

Paulo on day 6

Paulo was written to be unlikable, with the hope that he would redeem himself when his backstory was revealed in his final episode.[11] Paulo either resents or is indifferent toward the often heroic actions of some of the survivors, spending much of his time golfing.[12] He complains to Nikki about not being included; however, he does little to help out around the camp and does not try to improve his status in the survivors' hierarchy.[8] When he does get chances to participate in treks, for example, when Hurley finds a car, Paulo is uninterested and discourages Nikki from joining Hurley on his adventure.[13] Nikki tries to participate, tending to a wounded Mr. Eko[8] and volunteering to go with Locke to the Pearl station, much to the surprise of Paulo.[8] Paulo accompanies her, and he exhibits a constant sarcastic behavior in the Pearl.[14]

Nikki is manipulative of Paulo and appears to care more about the diamonds than her relationship. After the crash, Paulo becomes suspicious that Nikki is just using him to get the diamonds. The first thing that she asks him after the crash is the whereabouts of the diamonds, and avoids answering Paulo when he asks if they would still be together if she did not need him to help find the diamonds. Paulo does what Nikki tells him to because of his fear of losing her, which results in their deaths.[7]

Creation[edit]

At the end of the first season, the writers had the idea that one of the background survivors would emerge and receive an on-island flashback episode to help answer the question, "What the hell is going on with the other 35 people who nothing ever happens to?"[6] The first of those was Leslie Arzt, who would give background characters speaking roles, only for him to explode a few episodes later.[15] It was originally conceived that only a woman, who was previously an actress,[16] would be introduced into the main storyline, but the idea later changed to include her boyfriend, as well.[17] Nikki and Paulo were also originally set "to have anchored a winking arc of stories".[18] However the writers instead decided to tell their story in one episode and quickly remove the characters, due to complaints about the characters and the third season's decline in viewership.[19] It also became a running gag that Sawyer did not know who Nikki and Paulo were,[7] calling them "Nina" and "Pablo" and asking "who the hell [they were]".[20] Lindelof later stated that "We had the feeling with Nikki and Paulo that it wasn't right about a month before the fans started reacting. We were already starting to think, 'Maybe our instinct here has been wrong.'"[21]

Nikki and Paulo's original introduction onto the show was deleted for time from the final cut of the episode, "Further Instructions".[22] They were supposed to be accidentally found by Claire Littleton in Jack's tent having sex in the middle of the episode.[23] They were instead introduced at the end of the episode when Locke makes a speech.[3]

Casting[edit]

Santoro in New York City in May 2004

Half-French, half-Puerto Rican[24] Kiele Michelle Sanchez[25] portrayed Nikki in six episodes of the third season of _Lost_. She had trouble filming her burial scene due to her claustrophobia.[26] Rodrigo Santoro,[27] who has been called "the Brazilian Tom Cruise" and "the Brazilian Russell Crowe",[28] was cast in his first major American television role as Paulo on _Lost_.[29] Appearing in a total of seven episodes, Santoro was reportedly paid "between $2634 and $6427 a week".[30]Lindelof called Santoro "talented"[31] and "perfect for _Lost_ because he's a face that the American audience is not familiar with", despite being an award-winning actor in his home country of Brazil. A similar reason was given for casting actress Yunjin Kim, "the Korean Julia Roberts",[32] in the role of Sun Kwon.[33] Part of the reason that Santoro was cast over other actors was because his physique was deemed attractive; however, the writers said that they were not interested in writing for his character with that in mind, nor did he want them to.[28] Santoro has stated that he enjoyed working with Sanchez and had hoped to return to work on _Lost_.[34]

Reception[edit]

Reaction to the "devious, but doomed"[35] characters was more negative than for other _Lost_ characters.[36] One _Entertainment Weekly_ journalist gave Paulo the nickname, "Paulo Poops-a-Lot", referencing scenes from the episodes "The Cost of Living" and "Enter 77".[37] _America Online's TV Squad_ criticized the writing for the characters,[38] and the characters were called "incredibly annoying" by _Maclean's_ magazine.[39] _Television Without Pity_ called Paulo "walking collateral damage".[40] _TV Guide_ wrote that they were "too darn perfect-looking to be believable as humans".[41] _Entertainment Weekly_ included them in their list of the "21 Most Annoying TV Characters Ever", commenting: "no one could have predicted how grating the pair's whiny inanity would become."[42] When rumors circulated the Internet and were mentioned in ABC commercials that characters were going to die, some viewers hoped for a "double murder"[43] of Nikki and Paulo and rejoiced when their wish was granted.[44] Over three months before the episode aired on television, Santoro stated in an interview with Brazilian _Rolling Stone_ magazine that his character would die in the middle of the third season.[45] It was also announced that Sanchez had signed on to film a fall 2007 pilot for another ABC show, _Football Wives_,[46] and thus, it would have been unlikely for her to continue to act as a "murderous femme fatale".[35]

References[edit]

**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (January 22, 2007) "ABC Studios _Lost_ Show Description Lead Press Release Page,"_ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on April 8, 2007.**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (February 16, 2007) "ABC Television Studio _Lost_ March 7, 2007 Episode "Enter 77" Entertainment Press Release," _ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ "Further Instructions." _Lost_, ABC. October 18, 2006. Episode 3, season 3.**Jump up^** White, Cindy, (January 22, 2007) "Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse Promise That They Have Found the Plot Twists That Will Bring _Lost_'s Viewers Back," _Sci Fi_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007. Archived March 18, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Catlin, Roger, (January 30, 2007) "Nikki and Paulo Rising[_dead link_]," _Hartfort Courant_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007. Archived March 31, 2007 at the Wayback Machine[_dead link_]^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Jensen, Jeff & Snierson, Dan, (February 8, 2007) "'Lost' and Found," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ _**e**_ "Exposé." _Lost_, ABC. March 28, 2007. Episode 14, season 3.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ _**c**_ _**d**_ "The Cost of Living." _Lost_, ABC. November 1, 2006. Episode 5, season 3.**Jump up^** "I Do." _Lost_, ABC. November 8, 2006. Episode 6, season 3.**Jump up^** "Dr. Linus." _Lost_, ABC. March 28, 2007. Episode 7, season 6.**Jump up^** Goldman, Eric, (January 16, 2007), "How Will _Lost_ End?," IGN. Retrieved on April 4, 2007.**Jump up^** "Every Man for Himself." _Lost_, ABC. October 25, 2006. Episode 4, season 3.**Jump up^** "Tricia Tanaka is Dead." _Lost_, ABC. February 28, 2007. Episode 10, season 3.**Jump up^** _Star_ magazine, (March 26, 2007) "The Hunk," _DarkUFO_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** "Exodus (Part 2)." _Lost_, ABC. May 24, 2005. Episode 24, season 1.**Jump up^** Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz (2007). _Audio commentary for "Exposé"_ (DVD). _Lost: The Complete Third Season_ Disk 4: Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**Jump up^** Cuse, Carlton & Kitsis, Eddie & Horowitz, Adam, (March 30, 2007), "Official LOST Podcast March 30, 2007," _ABC_. Retrieved on April 4, 2007.**Jump up^** Jensen, Jeff & Armstrong, Jennifer, (April 13, 2007) "'Lost' in Transition," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** Nielsen Media Research & ABC Medianet, (April 13, 2007) "ABC's LOST Ratings at a Glance[_dead link_]," _Yet Another Useless Website_. Retrieved on April 13, 2007.**Jump up^** "Enter 77." _Lost_, ABC. March 7, 2007. Episode 11, season 3.**Jump up^** Littleton, Cynthia, (October 12, 2007) "_Lost_: The Weight of the Wait," _Variety_. Retrieved on October 13, 2007.**Jump up^** Veitch, Kristin, (October 19, 2006) "Where the Hell was Nikki's Story? Bloody Good _Lost_ Redux," _E!Online_. Retrieved on June 15, 2007.**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff, (October 2, 2006) "ABC Television Network _Lost_ October 18, 2006 Episode "Further Instructions" Entertainment Press Release," _ABC Medianet_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007. ArchivedSeptember 21, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Factor, David, (October 29, 2006) "Spotlight Kiele Sanchez," _Maxim_ magazine. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.**Jump up^** UGO visitors, (2006) "Kiele Sanchez Picture, Profile, Gossip, and News," _Celebrity Wonder_. Retrieved on June 15, 2007.**Jump up^** Malcolm, Shawna, (March 29, 2007) "Lost Boss Explains Last Night's Double Demise," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007. Archived April 3, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** M., Luciana, (2006) "Information[_dead link_]," _Rodrigo Santoro Fan_. Retrieved on June 15, June 2, 2007 at the Wayback Machine[_dead link_]^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Ausiello, Michael, (July 25, 2006), "Lost Snags "Brazilian Tom Cruise"," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007. Archived May 19, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Fordis, Jeff (July 25, 2006) "_Lost_ Gets a New Mystery Man," _ComingSoon_. Retrieved on June 30, 2007.**Jump up^** Boscov, Isabela, (March 28, 2007), "He's Almost There," _Veja_ magazine. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.**Jump up^** Malcolm, Shawna, (April 2, 2007) "_Lost_ Fans Dramatically Divided Over a Double Death[_dead link_],"_TV Guide_. Retrieved on May 11, 2007.**Jump up^** Maxim magazine, (Spring, 2007) "Yoon-jin Kim Picture Pages," _SuperiorPics_. Retrieved on April 7, 2007.**Jump up^** _Before They Were Lost_ (Documentary). _Lost: The Complete First Season_: Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**Jump up^** Veitch, Kristin, (June 5, 2007) "Hawaii – News – Spoiler Chat: Are House's Minions Gone for Good? Will Hiro Get Some Lovin'? Find Out![_dead link_]," _Yahoo! TV_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.^ Jump up to:_**a**_ _**b**_ Roush, Matt, (March 29, 2007) "Lost: Who Were Those Pretty People? Roush Dispatch," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on June 29, 2007. Archived June 8, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** Dahl, Oscar, (November 6, 2006) "Hate the New _Lost_ Characters? Prepare to Get Your Wish!,"_BuddyTV_. Retrieved on October 7, 2007.**Jump up^** Jensen, Doc, (March 27, 2007) "A "Lost" Cause?," _Entertainment Weekly_. Retrieved on April 1, 2007**Jump up^** Carreau, Isabelle, (March 22, 2007) "Rodrigo Santoro: In the Limelight," _AOL TV Squad_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Weinman, James J. (July 9, 2007) "Another One Bites the Dust[_dead link_]," _Maclean's_. Retrieved on July 1, 2007.**Jump up^** Bates, Lulu, (March 13, 2007) "Locke and Load Recap[_dead link_]," _Television Without Pity_. Retrieved on April 8, 2007.**Jump up^** Weiss, Sabrina Rojas, (March 29, 2007) "Razzle-Dazzle!," TV Guide. Retrieved on May 11, May 20, 2007 at the Wayback Machine**Jump up^** "21 Most Annoying TV Characters Ever". _Entertainment Weekly_. April 1, 2013. Retrieved April 12, 2013.**Jump up^** Ausiello, Michael, (March 14, 2007) "14, 2007 Ask Ausiello," _TV Guide_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Van De Kamp, Justin, (March 26, 2007) "LOST Spoilers #314: 'Expose': Die, Nikki and Paulo, Die!,"_Televisionista_. Retrieved on April 3, 2007.**Jump up^** _Rolling Stone_ magazine, Brazilian edition, (January 10, 2007) "Santoro Says That His Character Dies in the 3rd Season of 'Lost'," _Folha_. Retrieved on April 2, 2007.**Jump up^** Zap2It News,(February 14, 2007) "'Lost's' Sanchez Playing 'Football'," _Zap2It_. Retrieved on June 14, 2007.

External links[edit]Seasonal promotional photographs for Nikki & Paulo at Lost-Media[hide]

vte

_Lost_

Awards and nominationsCastSoundtracks Episodes

Season 1Season 2Season 3Season 4Season 5Season 6

Characters

Alex RousseauAna Lucia CortezBen LinusBoone CarlyleCharles WidmoreCharlie PaceCharlotte LewisChristian ShephardClaire LittletonDaniel FaradayDanielle RousseauDesmond HumeEthan RomFrank LapidusHugo "Hurley" ReyesIlana VerdanskyJack ShephardJacobJames "Sawyer" FordJin-Soo KwonJohn LockeJuliet BurkeKate AustenLibby SmithMartin KeamyMichael DawsonMiles StraumeMr. Eko**Nikki and Paulo**Penny WidmoreRichard AlpertRose and Bernard NadlerSayid JarrahShannon RutherfordSun-Hwa KwonTom FriendlyWalt Lloyd

Mythology

Dharma InitiativeMan in BlackOceanic Airlines

Related articles

Find 815Lost Experience_Lost: Missing Pieces__Lost: Via Domus_

Categories: Fictional actorsFictional Brazilian peopleFictional characters from CaliforniaFictional characters introduced in 2006Fictional chefsFictional duosFictional Hispanic and Latino-American peopleFictional murderersLost (TV series) characters

Navigation menu

Create accountLog in

ArticleTalk

ReadEditView history

Main pageContentsFeatured contentCurrent eventsRandom articleDonate to WikipediaWikimedia Shop

Interaction

HelpAbout WikipediaCommunity portalRecent changesContact page

Tools

Print/export

Languages

БългарскиDanskEspañolFrançais한국어ItalianoMagyar日本語PolskiPortuguêsРусскийSuomiSvenskaไทยTürkçe中文Edit links

This page was last modified on 28 March 2014 at is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


End file.
